


When We Cry Rainbows

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Just warning you again there's rape, Little Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Psychopath Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Snapping, Stripper Armin Arlert, Stripper Eren Yeager, Switch Armin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Has anyone ever went down under the radar so hard that they thought life as they knew it was over? Having that five year old child with  them, not knowing what to do,  not knowing where to go? Then comes a billionaire named Levi Ackerman that is guaranteed to help save them but asks for sex in return but they refuse? Has anyone been through that? Yes, and that person's name is: Eren Jaeger.





	1. Cry Baby Eren

"Sorry Jaeger..." the renter, Nie, sighed as he stamped the eviction paper  on the broken down door.   
  
"But you said I had one more week! I could've paid you then! Look, I have a child to feed!" Eren Jaeger shouts, following the pacing Nie down the hall of the unstable building. Five year old Mikasa was holding her stitched teddy bear although the stuffing of the bear was still noticeable in some areas, practically running to catch up with the men.  
  
"Eren we went over this; I can't hold you up for anymore weeks. I'm sorry but you need  to get all your stuff and try to find somewhere to live if you can't hold up on the streets." Nie grunted piercing his brown eyes into the Caribbean-colored eyes of the twenty-four year old man. Eren's eyes were glossy as if he was going to break down and cry right then and there. Though he wouldn't, not in front of Mikasa.  
  
 "I'm sorry, Eren..." Nie whispered before leaving Eren and Mikasa in the middle of the hallway.  
  
-  
The neon lights shined bright as the music boomed and shook the club. Male and female bartenders in their little suits, most topless, as the strippers were in the back getting ready for their own personal shows. In the beauty room was a sobbing Eren as his best friend Armin tried to comfort, and cheer him up although miserably falling at it.  
  
"Armin! What am I going to do?! Mi-Mikasa is going to get taken away from me by Child Protective Services if I don't find a decent home and quick!" Eren cried. Armin exhales softly holding Eren's head to his chest. Armin's face showed sympathy as he caressed Eren's long silky brown hair.   
  
"I wish I could help you and take you into my apartment but as you, I rarely have enough money to add food into my own stomach." The blonde murmurs. Eren nod, of course he wasn't going to as Armin. The brunette was at a dead in now. His life was over; Mikasa will be taken away from him, be plain out homeless, and struggle throughout his whole life.   
  
"I want Mama K here...." Eren stuttered. Armin did a bitter smile, "I do too..."  
  
Mama K: the most wisest and most kindest stripper in the whole entire Trost Club. She quit a few months ago for some reason of her son being extremely rich and him showering her with all her needs. Mama K was like the mother of the stripper joint and always made  Eren feel better when he felt like shit which was one of these days right now.  
  
Soon Jean started walking with his high heels clanking as he rolled his eyes at Eren. "Fucking Crybaby. Maybe if you started doi--"  
  
"No!" Eren shouts standing up with his corset on and pink/white laced panties on with knee high heels that were with the same colors. "I'm not going to be a fucking whore for extra money! You can forget about it! I will not let my daughter think of her father as a slut! Not a slut like you!"  
  
Armin eyes widen like saucers of what Eren said out his mouth and it looked like Eren wasn't going to even take not one ounce of it back. Jean was infuriated of what Eren said. So,  he took out a rainbow colored lipstick. It was limited edition and brand new as well. He the grabs brunette's face to only smear across his face to only push him down on the floor making Eren trip on his heels. Armin instantly went to aid Eren as Eren gently pushed him off from any help.   
  
Jean only grimaces down at Eren as he walks away once Jean's name was called to get on stage. Once he was gone Armin whispered, "Hey...are you okay?" seeing Eren look down on the ground as he trembles softly. Tears dripped on the ground as they looked colored rainbow from the lipstick. "I don't fucking care.....heh...heh..." Eren soon started to sniff and then laugh in his crying which was normal for Eren....  
  
Armin looks over at the lipstick that rolled slightly on the ground...having a idea.  
-  
  
  


_You seem to replace_

_Your brain with your heart_

_You take things so hard_

_And then you fall apart_

_You try to explain_

_But before you can start_

_Those cry baby tears_

_Come out of the dark_

_Someone's turning the handle_

_To that faucet in your eyes_

_You pour it out_

_Where everyone can see_

_Your heart's too big for your body_

_It's why you won't fit inside_

_You pour it out_

_Where everyone can see_

Armin and Eren were wearing twin stripper outfits as they stood on the same stage with it having two poles. Holding onto each one of their own they swayed to the music as their hips moved to the beat In sync they both grab the pole with their left leg lifting themselves up as they climbed though sexily up to the top. Once reaching their they wait for the beat to drop. They soon slide down together as they skillfully  move their bodies around the pole as they begin to cry some real tears to only make it see like rainbow tears as Armin smeared the lipstick onto his eyes as well so he could be equal to Eren.  Armin didn't care if he looked like a fool as long as he was with Eren and Eren was happy that was all that mattered.  
  
         

_They call you cry baby_

_Cry baby_

_But you don't fucking care_

_Cry baby, cry baby_

_So you laugh through your tears_

_Cry baby, cry baby_

_'Cause you don't fucking care_

_Tears fall to the ground_

_We'll just let them drown_

_We'll just let them drown_

_Cry baby, cry baby  
_

As the both landed on the ground the both quickly switched poles squatting down as they moved their body to the music with it.  
  
-  
A woman looking as if she was in her late 30's or early 40's she wore a nice white coat with a snow blouse and milk jeans along with the bleached Prada red bottoms. Sitting with her legs crossed she looked at the two dancers smirking into her wine glass ever so slightly.  
  
"Look at those two boys...boy don't I miss being their Mama K..." Kuchel whispered in a giggle.


	2. God I Wished I Never Spoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for my absence! I'm back now and greater than ever! I do hope that you guys enjoy this!
> 
> {×} is your background music

Armin and Eren get off the stage, still in their outfits they start to go over to the bar tending area where Connie hands a drink to a very high male.  
  
"My, my! You guys outdid yourselves out there~. I wonder if the boss would give you guys a raise!" Connie laughed as he  poured a drink for the two. Eren does a soft chuckle drinking down the vodka, "God knows I need it." Armin did a uneasy laugh as he took a sip of the vodka instantly coughing to it.  
  
"So you boys got any plans today?" Connie asked with a shit eating grin. Eren chuckled shaking his head. "Does it look like I have the time and day to have any 'plans'? " Connie laughed once more waving his hand as he replied, "Alright, alright Mr.Cool Man. Hey, you know Mama K is here! She can help you out on your financing problems, her son is here with her as well!"  
  
That made Eren spit out his vodka with a shocked look just as Armin's. "She's here?!" He shouted in glee. Connie then nod as he pointed the way where she was with her son. Who apparently the CEO of Survey Corps Enterprises. This made Armin and Eren go directly to them as they attacked the woman with a hug. "Mama K!" They screamed out in joy. Kuchel was beyond happy to see them as she hugged them back. "It's Kuchel now, love." The woman said calmly with a smile.  
  
Eren then peered over to see the CEO, Levi Ackerman having a drink that was hard on the rocks. Armin waved at the raven as he only did a slight nod. Mama K was in smiles as she said gleefully, "My son here, offered to help you and Mikasa!" She chimed. Eren was in high hopes as Levi the cleared his throat.  
  
"Mother, you are forgetting about half of what I said." Came the crisp deep tone of Levi Ackerman's voice. "I will offer him the help he needs if he will contribute to help me out on something..." Kuchel sighed knowing that her son was right, she really didn't want to bring that up.  
  
"Help with what?" Eren asked. Soon Kuchel's phone rang as she then looked down at it sighing as she did. "Sorry I have to go so soon. I have to meet up with somebody. I'll be back my lovelies." Kuchel said as she started to rush out of the stripper club.  
  
This made Eren disappointed he really wanted to talk to Mama K more. Looking at Levi, Eren and Armin noticed he had a smirk. "What's funny?" Eren questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing." Levi said reverting back to his normal stun face. He looked at Eren up and down as he replied, "The only way I'm going to help you with your financial problem is if you give yourself to me." That made Eren's eyes go wide as he narrowed his eyebrows. He was so mad, that he even slapped the man right across his face.  
  
"How fucking dare you! I'm not just some street whore! You know what, keep your damn money! I rather be a poor homeless father that tries to work his ass off for his daughter rather than some slut that sucks dick for three hundred dollars!" Eren shouted making a few people stare, though Eren did not care. He was beyond pissed by those itty bitty words that he just stormed out even in his stripper suit.  
  
Levi grunted as Armin started to panic. He knew that Eren was strong willed but he didn't want to see Eren suffer! "Levi soon groaned holding his cheek as he was thinking, _Not bad..._  
  
Armin then blurted as Levi was walking away, "W-Wait! I'll...I'll..." Levi stopped in his track piercing his gray cloudy eyes over to Armin's bright blue one's. "What?" Levi said.  
  
"I'll have sex with you! Just so that Eren can survive. I can't stand him to be struggling and have his child be taken away from him! So please, give Eren some money, a decent job or something! I'll do anything to help my best friend!" Armin said quickly as he desperately looked at Levi. That made Levi smirk as he then reverted it back to his original face going closer to Armin who was only slightly taller than the male.  
  
He then slid his hand  down to Armin's exposed ass cheek where it was squeezed making the thong feel tighter, as Armin then blushed from the words that came from Levi's lips to his ear...."Not bad...."   


* * *

  
Armin was withering under Levi. He screamed praises after praises. Getting hit on his prostate, Armin cried gripping the luxury silk sheets that were under his finger tips. He was in doggy style as Levi thrust inside him slapping his ass as well which made Armin scream out. "L-Levi I-I'm close!"  
  
Levi grunted as he then starts to pull out turn Armin to his side to then grab a leg throwing it on his shoulder as he then thrusts faster inside the tight warm hole making Armin scream until he finally came.  

 Armin screamed as he felt Levi's hot warm cum fill inside his hole. Armin panted as he looked at Levi to then see him pull out of the blonde. Armin got up as he was then halted by a gun cock.  "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Levi growled. Armin started to tremble turning around to see Levi's face. "You're not going anywhere...."

[{×}](https://youtu.be/TRYFn62kG-4) Armin's body had froze when Levi said he wasn't going anywhere. He looked behind him as a gun was pointed to his face. Armin was trembling and his mind was blank. He feared for his life and he didn't know what other to do then stay still. Although when Armin had gotten the courage to say anything he had soon whispered, "W-why are you doing this..?"

Levi just chuckled to himself before saying, "Why are you asking questions brat?" He soon kicked the blonde to the stomach as Armin had soon started flipping off the bed and to the ground.

"W-why..? Ow...everything hurts.." Armin cried. He knew he shouldn't have some this. But he wanted to help Eren out.

"Why brat? It's because if you want me to help your little friend you're not going to leave here till he's done needing shit. Also you're going to help me.." Levi smirks as he does a wicked one.

"H-help with what?"

"Help me getting that brat."

Armin's eyes widen as he jumped up (although it hurting badly on his stomach) he yelled, "You can't just forced people to love you with tricks! I won't! Eren isn't even going to be cool enough to be with y--" but that was when Levi kicked the sure if his face where Armin had lied on the side with blood falling from his mouth. Levi had stepped on his cheek.

"You're going to help me whether you want to or not? You do want to help your friend with his payment for a house right? You want me to pay for what he needs...you know like a sugar daddy...but you're the whore and Eren is the receiver. You get nothing but to stay here do you understand. Or if you just want to see Mikasa get taken away from Eren and Eren is homeless and miserable?"

Armin looked up at him in horror..m he couldn't...Armin couldn't let that happen to his friend. Eren would go rouge...awall. "O-okay...Levi"

Levi smirked as he grabs Armin's chin, "For now in you call me Sir.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNN
> 
> HAHAHA But don't worry I DID have this scheduled for 3 weeks prior but I guess that you guys deserve this. I do hope you liked this and comments, feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Rockabye Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty the reason why I am even continuing this was because of snakemittens. Lately I haven't been able to see on the bright side of things. Really I think that my writing skills have improved and that the previous works I have aren't going to cut it. It's odd to think that I know but it's as if my writing now is out of the works league if you get what I mean. Though I have found determination and motivation that I haven't had in a long time. I thought I was lacking but when my favorite author on Archive had said something to me, on my recent work, I couldn't help but be flattered, wanting to continue. So I hope that snakemittens would be as so kind to keep up with this story and maybe, just maybe, we could be friends.
> 
> So for the rest of you, go on and read! \\(★ω★)/
> 
>  
> 
> {×} is background music

It wasn’t even the crack of dawn. They still had endless fucking while Armin had breathed for air, clawing the silk sheets. His vision was getting blurry and it wasn’t from the many tears that shed. He felt like he was going to pass out any moment by now. Armin wasn’t cut out for this. He wasn’t a prostitute who let any man come in as if it was a public park. Though after their agreement (which was rather forced), he had no choice but to do as the man said. 

 

"Please..." Armin crooked, "Can't take any more." 

 

Levi frowning at the words only went faster with the ordeal. Armin cried throwing his head back as the raven drilled inside. Armin was desperate to get away but his effort on struggling out was impossible with Levi's solid grip. Levi hadn't said anything after he instructed Armin to call him Sir. It wasn't like he had anything to say prior to the situation. Armin was just there to spread his legs, and if he didn't cooperate, he died. Simple. Armin himself wanted to sleep, he hadn't slept all night and he was both physically and mentally out of it. He could feel himself getting close. It was his fourth cumming in a row. Armin was rocked back and forth like a rag doll as he was fucked and soon after, he did a silent scream. Finally the damn horny bastard can stop. Just about five minutes later is when Levi exploded another load inside him. Armin could feel how exhausted Levi actually was. Maybe Levi did so many rounds to just torture him into submission. It worked.

 

Finally after the beast was done, Armin’s legs gave out as he collapsed from his knees giving out. Levi on the other hand lied next to Armin, pulling him close to his chest. Armin gave a weak voice of protest though that glare from Levi made him shut up. It was a mild silence of tension. Armin shuffled, trying to become comfortable but that solid grip stopped him from getting away. “Sir…” Armin whispered.  
  
“What?” Levi spat, not wanting to deal with a conversation. Armin squeaked in fear though took a deep breathe ignoring the sting. "I just wanted to say that I need to be going to work soon..."

Levi snorted though did a low sigh. "Sure, just don't speak of anything about this altercation or you're going to hear from me." Armin wanted to cry but his tear ducts were already stained. Besides what was the point of crying when there was no way out of a situation you put yourself in? Armin had done a weak nod.  
  
"Not to worry, Sir. No one will hear a word."

* * *

 

[{×}](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JU-6dToKbs68) It was past an hour of the crack of dawn as Eren hurried to take Mikasa to her bus stop. They were getting evicted this afternoon. “Wait!” Eren screamed as he ran to the bus. “Wait!” Thankfully, the bus stopped for Mikasa, it just had closed its doors. Eren wouldn’t have known what to do if the bus had left, the school was more than two miles from their dingy neighborhood.

Mikasa had held her teddy bear tight, securing it underneath the pit of her arm. She had some dirt stains on her face, and her dress was mostly rags. The flats she had on was tearing apart as her big toe could be seen a mile away. Although the red scarf, that she has wrapped around her neck since day one when her father gave it to her was as clean as ever. Eren noticing this had done a little smile; he has always wondered why she was dead set having it around her especially in the summer. “Because I don’t want to be without you!” she would claim. It always made a bit of joy peep inside his day.

As for now, Eren gave Mikasa a kiss on the forehead wishing her good luck for another day at school. She waved back hugging her father’s legs before running to the bus. They waved at each other as the vehicle departed. Once gone Eren had squatted down hiding his face with his hands as he stood there in silence. What in the hell was he going to do? Eren had a plan for Mikasa but what about for himself? What was he going to eat at night? Scraps? From customers? A Dumpster? He had no idea. So for this point on he had to think of something on his feet and fast. Though just when he had a start of his brain functioning his eyes shot wide hearing a familiar deep silk tone.

“Are you okay?” the voice had said. He wasn’t far. No, not far by a landslide. Eren had stood up quickly, turning around to see the man that he saw at the club. Mama K’s son who offered Eren sex for money. Fire set into Eren’s eyes as he immediately started to get away. “Oi!” Levi had called but Eren wasn’t having it. He stormed off and away from Levi holding up his pent up rage so he kept walking faster, trying to ignore the short male. But in a blink of an eye he was already in front of him which Eren had found creepy. He was in a crisp suit all ready to go to work, he had shades on that locked the sun rays from his face. Levi looked up at the beautiful male as he did a slight smirk. “Are you okay?” Levi parroted, which in all honesty ticked Eren off the most. Eren didn’t have time for this bullshit.

“Look…Levi. I’m not looking for trouble, money, or any shit you think you can provide for me. Just get out of my way so I can wor—.” Although Levi had cut him before he could even end his sentence Levi held out a hand to Eren which made Eren lit with fury. “Calm down. Look I’m not going to do anything to harm you and I was a fool to ask sex from you.”

Now that made Eren calm down a bit. He crossed his arms glaring at the midget. “Then what is it that you want?” Eren had said in a firm voice, his hip cocked out with sass. It was enough to make Levi do a short chuckle before clearing his throat. “I would actually like to help you out…your friend, Armin I believe, had asked me to help you out.” And with that statement Eren’s fire came back into his eyes. “Did you ask Armin for sex back?!” Eren hissed leaning toward the man Caribbean eyes sizzling. Levi had a calm collected face, no expression once so ever. Looking as if he was bored the smirk was gone. “Of course not.” Levi lied, so well that if a lie detector was attached to him he wouldn’t be detected lying. “He stood his ground, scolding me on how much of a precious child you have. He said you deserve more than to bend down and get fucked.” And with that Eren finally calmed down as he relaxed his arms to the sides of his body. “So? How are you going to help me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come with my decision that I will be orphaning my works except for this and Welcome to the Freak Show. I have suddenly lost interest in them when I started to write for some of them. SO I am sorry for the ones who were looking forward to more. I just can't do it. Because if I would continue, it would get boring, short, filled with uninterested laziness and you guys deserve better. Although of my discarding, I am doing a new work. For all those Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra fans I present to you my newest work: The Legend Of Eren Jaeger. So please, please, please check it out. It would mean the world to me! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> Also check out Snakemittens new work called Earthshine! I'm hella excited for it!


End file.
